Power Rangers Dino Super Charge
Heckyl and his armored other half Snide take leadership over Sledge's henchmen and the remaining monsters after Sledge's defeat. They are working to obtain the final two Energems. The Rangers work to find the remaining Energems before Heckyl/Snide with their henchmen are able to find them. Along the way, they gain new allies in the form of the Aqua Ranger: Tyler's missing father James Navarro, the Silver Ranger: Keeper's apprentice Zenowing, and access to new Super Charged modes to battle the monsters with more power. However, with new powers come new enemies in the form of Singe, a mysterious warrior who arrives on Earth and quickly steps in as Heckyl's number two, much to Fury's anger. However, Heckyl starts to get curious when he realizes that Singe knows more about the Energems than he admits. After the Rangers discover the location of the Titano Zord, Heckyl demands to know how Singe knew its location, only for Singe to flee and return to Earth with the person who hired him named Lord Arcanon. It was Lord Arcanon who hired Sledge to bring him the galaxy's most dangerous monsters to make an army out of them. Arcanon's reign ends with the return of Sledge who destroys his former employer with Snide (who was split from Heckyl) and takes back leadership of his crew. Sledge uses the Dark Energem to get his ship fly back to space and betrays Snide by not paying him with the Dark Energem and sent him to search for missing Greenzilla egg he hid earlier, the betrayed Snide steals the Dark Energem and Sledge refuses to fire the Magna Beam on his betrayed former partner, Snide is destroyed by ten Rangers and Heckyl. The Rangers, Keeper, and Heckyl finally destroy the Dark Energem with the sun. But it backfires, creating a black hole that sucks in Sledge's ship and the Earth. The Power Rangers learn the true powers of the Energems....Time Travel. They arrive to the dinosaur era to defeat Sledge in the past once and for all. Fury is first to get destroyed by a bomb and Heckyl sends Sledge, his ship, his crew, and the monsters into the sun destroying them all. After their enemies' defeat, the Rangers go their separate ways as Koda and Ivan finally go back to their home times, Heckyl becomes the guardian of the Dark Energem as he and Zenowing return to Sentai 6, and Keeper returns to his home planet. The present day Rangers arrive back to their own time and find that it is a zoo and there are live dinosaurs since Sledge's asteroids never hit Earth and the extinction of the dinosaurs never came to pass. Rangers * James Davies as Chase Randall, the Dino Charge Black Ranger345 * Camille Hyde as Shelby Watkins, the Dino Charge Pink Ranger345 * Yoshi Sudarso as Koda, the Dino Charge Blue Ranger345 * Michael Taber as Riley Griffin, the Dino Charge Green Ranger345 * Claire Blackwelder as Kendall Morgan, the Dino Charge Purple Ranger6 * Davi Santos as Sir Ivan of Zandar, the Dino Charge Gold Ranger6 * Jarred Blakiston as Prince Philip III, the Dino Charge Graphite Ranger * Reuben Turner as James Navarro, the Dino Charge Aqua Ranger 6 * Arthur Ranford as Albert Smith, the former Dino Charge Purple Ranger6 * Alistair Browning as the voice of Zenowing, the Dino Charge Silver Ranger